


Chocolate

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: Jae fue invitado a salir por un extraño y mientras le cuenta a WonPil sobre la situación, YoungHyun no puede evitar escuchar y ponerse en una actitud diferente.





	Chocolate

**Chocolate**

 

_//Sé que te quiero, pero también sé que no me ves de la misma manera. Sin embargo, no importa, porque no pienso confesártelo de ninguna forma, aunque probablemente mis acciones lo digan por si solas, después de todo, mi ser no puede ocultarlo por más que yo quiera._

 

—¿Qué?

 

La sorpresa no fue únicamente de Kim WonPil aunque fue el único que la exteriorizó, en el momento que Park JaeHyung le terminó de contar que había sido invitado a salir por un chico que no conocía cuando esperaba en la estación de tren a que este llegara. Ambos estaban en la sala de ensayos del club de música, concentrados en sus respectivos instrumentos; Jae sentado sobre un banquillo giratorio afinando su guitarra y WonPil parado a su lado viendo en su computadora portátil la secuencia que utilizaría en la presentación que tendría la banda en el festival escolar que estaba próximo a realizarse; cuando casualmente Jae empezó a contarle de forma despreocupada, según él mismo, la situación que había vivido la mañana del día anterior y que no había podía comentarle a nadie.  

 

A unos metros más allá de ellos, el vicepresidente del club y bajista de la banda, Kang YoungHyun, escuchaba la conversación que los dos tenían; aparentando estar concentrado en la lectura de la nueva novela gráfica que había conseguido recientemente gracias a su amigo Terry.

 

—No puedes salir con un desconocido, Hyung —arguyó WonPil luego de recuperarse del corto estupor al que se vio sometido por parte del mayor.

 

—Pero fue tan amable y es la primera vez que se me declara un chico —expresó levantando el rostro para ver a WonPil a los ojos, en los suyos propios se distinguió la angustia ante la posibilidad de jamás ser capaz de conseguir una cita en el futuro; su abultado labio inferior sobresalió sobre el superior, solo para darle un aire más dramático y lastimoso. —¿Qué si después nadie lo hace? Ser gay en esta sociedad no es tan sencillo, WonPil.

 

Antes de que WonPil pudiera contestarle algo a Jae, YoungHyun intervino, sin despegar los ojos de la novela, aunque realmente no comprendiera lo que estaba escrito en el recuadro pese haberlo leído ya por quinta ocasión. —Adelante —el tono satírico no fue notado por ninguno de los otros dos—, aunque tú no puedes salir con nadie que no haya visto tu verdadera personalidad, Hyung. Dudo mucho que el chico siquiera se comunique. —Pasó de página únicamente para disimular, porque para ese instante ya había perdido el hilo de la historia.  

 

—¿Eh? —Indignado Jae volteó a ver a YoungHyun. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pensó. Ni siquiera le estaba contando a él. —Para tu información, _Brian_ —pronunció con retintín, sabiendo que al otro no le gustaba que lo llamaran por aquel nombre—, Él me manda mensajes a cada momento. —Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su sudadera para mostrarle la conversación.  

 

—¿Le diste tu número a un desconocido?

 

YoungHyun bajó su libro, su rostro se endureció por unos segundos solo para suavizarlo al instante siguiente, no así su mirada oscurecida que se escondió efectivamente debajo de los mechones de su cabello castaño; molestó más por el hecho de que el mayor le diera su número telefónico a un desconocido que por la forma en que lo llamó, se levantó de su sitio y caminó directo hacía Jae. Sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada a los mensajes, le quitó el dispositivo de las manos y bloqueó el número.

 

Jae apenas pudo reaccionar; puesto que, en cuanto fue a abrir la boca para rebatir, el teléfono estuvo de regreso en sus manos. Parpadeó repetidas veces detrás de sus lentes mientras miraba la pantalla oscurecida de su móvil. —He bloqueado su número. Ahora no podrá hablarte más ni tú a él, y a partir de mañana vas a levantarte más temprano y vendrás en tren conmigo, Hyung. —Dicho eso, YoungHyun se dio la vuelta y volvió a su lugar, dando a entender que no había cabida para los alegatos que quisiera articular el mayor.

 

Pero de forma muy inesperada, Jae se sintió tan fuera de lugar como para pronunciar cualquier cosa. No entendiendo la repentina actitud de YoungHyun ni la extraña sensación dentro de su pecho; sin embargo, no quiso discutir con él por dos simples razones, la primera, no quería dedicarle mayores pensamientos a esa extraña situación y la segunda, a pesar de que podía ser su única oportunidad de salir con alguien, no se sentía tan atraído a la idea si era sincero, tenía otras prioridades, como ensayar para el próximo festival, por ejemplo. —Al menos deberías de ponerte a ensayar tú también, Bri —soltó, luego de guardar su teléfono y volver a las notas en su guitarra.

 

YoungHyun solo lo remedó de forma inmadura y engorrosa, y cambió de página; ahora que estaba más tranquilo, podía concentrarse en la trama, pero, de todas maneras, le contestó: —Estoy tomando inspiración para crear una canción para el festival.  

 

WonPil, quien se había mantenido en silencio analizando la actitud de aquellos dos desde que YoungHyun habló. Asintió al discernir el trasfondo de la situación. “Así que así son las cosas” Con una mirada llena de total entendimiento y una sonrisa danzando en sus comisuras mientras tarareaba una cursi melodía, después de todo a él no se le escapaba nada, regresó a su tarea.  

 

_//Porque te quiero y siempre te querré, aunque tú no me quieras._

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía ni publicaba nada, decidí volver porque simplemente el jaehyungparkian es hermoso (ah, de verdad es un nombre de pareja largo, me gusta xD) y no hay mucho en español. Sé que la historia no es extensa, es más bien una escena, siempre he sido de escribir viñetas, drabbles u oneshots, aun así, espero que sea del agrado de las fans del JaeBri, también espero que sea encontrado con facilidad, sinceramente es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom y en esta plataforma. Sé también que aquí la mayoría de los trabajos son en inglés, pero quise subir mi drabble aquí porque siempre quise subir algo en este lugar.
> 
> Ah, quiero comentar que este drabble fue inspirado y basado en una escena de un anime que vi hace un año y medio más o menos, y ahí tenía el borrador nomás, algunos de los diálogos fueron dichos en el anime, otros no, el desarrollo también es distinto no así la situación. De todas maneras, espero que lo disfruten. De antemano les agradezco por leerlo C:


End file.
